


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BOSS era, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Overworking, References to Depression, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Being Dumb, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Being an Idiot, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taeyong is stressing out, to the point where it looks like he'll hurt himself.Lucas is determined to help.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**10:43 AM**

"How long have you been up for hyung?"

Taeyong shrugged without looking at Doyoung."About a hour or two I think."He replied,but Doyoung didn't look convinced so he continued."I think that I woke up to have a quick phone call with management."

Doyoung still didn't look like he was buying Taeyong's excuses but he also seemed to understand that the leader was budging so he just nodded.


End file.
